henrys_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
WWE Championship
The WWE Championship was first introduced on the first episode of Smackdown, where it was decided in a six man Hell in a Cell match, featuring The Rock, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Kevin Owens, Rey Mysterio and Dolph Ziggler, which Orton won. It is the current world championship on Smackdown. History The WWE Title debuted as the world title of SmackDown on the first episode of SmackDown. The Viper Randy Orton became the first WWE Champion but lost the belt one week later to The Rock. The Rock would lose the belt back to Orton in Orton's rematch at Judgment Day. After the match, Orton declared that the Age of Orton had begun on SmackDown. Orton would engage in a war with Batista, defeating the Animal at King of the Ring and on SmackDown, in a Last Man Standing Match. After Cesaro became the new King of the Ring, he went on to beat Orton for the belt at Summerslam. Cesaro's reign wouldn't last long, as he lost in his first defense to the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles at No Mercy. AJ formed a brief alliance with Orton to keep Cesaro out of the title picture, though it back-fired on the champion as Cesaro and his partner, Tyson Kidd would make it a fatal-four-way match at Survivor Series. At the event, Kidd would win his first world title, submitting Styles with a Dungeon Lock as Cesaro and Orton brawled on the outside. After engaging in a war of words, Kidd and Styles would meet in a rematch at Armageddon, where Kidd emerged victorious again. Tyler Breeze won a six-man ladder match to gain number one contendership at the final SmackDown of 2016. In the Slammy Award-winning Moment and Match of the Year, Breeze shocked everyone by defeating Kidd with an Unprettier to claim the title. Prince Pretty was a fairly unsuccessful champion, as he lost the belt in his first defense at Royal Rumble, in a triple threat match where AJ Styles pinned Tyson Kidd. Styles would make his first defense at Elimination Chamber, where he defeated The Rock with help from Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. With The Club behind him, Styles defeated Shawn Michaels in a dream match at WrestleMania, proving himself to be one of the best. AJ's next challenger would be Brock Lesnar, who defeated Cesaro and Roman Reigns to earn the opportunity. Styles and Lesnar would square off at Backlash, and in a bit of a shocker, the champion retained. AJ would be staring down the barrel of a loaded gun one month later at Money in the Bank, when the vengeful Triple H returned, after sustaining a nasty neck injury at the hands of Styles. Despite giving everything he had, "The Game" could not capture the WWE Championship, and has not been seen since. The Club would soon face a new challenge in the likes of sadistic Wyatt Family. The two near unstoppable forces would collide in a match at Battleground where the WWE and SmackDown Tag Team Championships were on the line. They needed a cheap shot with a chair to do it, but The Club would completely take over SmackDown, winning all the gold. Earlier in the show, John Cena defeated Kenny Omega and Cesaro took out Roman Reigns in a grudge match, and the two men would be named dual number one contenders. At Summerslam, Cena would win his first world championship in Universe Mode, putting "The Swiss Superman" down with an AA. After John Cena and AJ Styles put on a classic at No Mercy which saw Cena retain his title, his next challenger was Bray Wyatt, who tormented Cena for weeks on SmackDown Live. Cena retained again at Halloween Havoc , setting up a clash with former champion Cesaro at Survivor Series . But before the match could happen, Drew McIntyre attacked both men, helping his new friend Tyler Breeze become the first man to successfully cash in Money in the Bank on Cena to become the new champion. After successful championship defenses against Cesaro at Armageddon and John Cena at the Royal Rumble , Elimination Chamber saw Brock Lesnar become the next number one contender. Breeze did not want to face "The Beast" one on one, and managed to get McIntyre added to the match. This plan backfired, as the "Scottish Pyschopath" pinned Breeze with a Future Shock DDT to become champion at WrestleMania . Drew McIntyre faced down many challengers, and proved his dominance in the ring, time and time again. He defeated Samoa Joe at Backlash and Brock Lesnar at Judgment Day , two of the most feared competitors in all of Henry's Universe Mode. Drew destroyed Bobby Roode at Money in the Bank , and even the returning legend Rey Mysterio could offer little resistance at Batttleground . But McIntyre's greatest challenge awaited at Summerslam , as he faced Daniel Bryan in a testing battle, but left with the championship still in his possesion. Sami Zayn would betray his friend Kevin Owens to get a shot at the championship, but Owens would return the favor, allowing McIntyre to defeat Zayn at Clash of Champions . And now, Daniel Bryan was back, and determined to win the world title in his last chance. In Bryan's home state of Washington, "The American Dragon" finally ended McIntyre's incredible reign at Halloween Havoc . Daniel Bryan would begin his reign as champion facing Kevin Owens at Survivor Series , but we would not get a clean match, as Sami Zayn returned to brawl with Kevin Owens and end the match in chaos. Title Reigns __FORCETOC__